Blog użytkownika:Cramo/CramoTeorie 1
Tak więc witam was, ludziki, w CramoTeoriach. Będzie to seria poświęcona przeróżnym teoriom: spiskowym, niespiskowym, wypiskowym, rozpiskowym oraz PiSkowym. Nie jestem zwolennikiem żadnej partii politycznej, bo i tak wygra Asparagus. No ale przejdźmy do teorii. Teoria pierwsza Skąd wziął się na ziemi śnieg? Śnieg - uwielbiamy go wszyscy. Jest on mięciutki oraz żółty. Można od niego dostać kataru oraz zapalenia opon mózgowych, co jest bardzo korzystne dla populacji Asparagusów. Ale skąd on się do cholery wziął na naszej planecie? Już wam tłumaczę. Podczas zlodowacenia środkowopolskiego na terenie dzisiejszej Rumunii mieszkały stworzenia zwane Lucjanami. Lucjany były groźne i kwadratowe. Ludzie bali się Lucjanów. Nie wychodzili ze swoich nor i jedli beton właśnie z obawy przed Lucjanami. Prawdopodobnie Lucjany zawładnęły by dzisiaj światową produkcją dżemu w puszkach gdyby nie pewien podróżnik, który zagubił się na wycieczce po Australii. Wpadł niechcący na terytorium Lucjanów. Gdy Lucjany zorientowały się skąd pochodzi ten podróżnik (pochodził on z Mongolii) szybko wsiadły do swych lodowych czołgów i zaczęły go atakować. Jednak nasz Mongoł nie był takim łatwym przeciwnikiem. Wziął on swą dzidę bojową i zaczął rozkruszać czołgi Lucjanów. Masy rozkruszonego lodu wzbiły się w atmosferę i zawiesiły się tam po wsze czasy. Co prawda nasz podróżnik zginął, ale zrobił bardzo dużo dla naszej planety. Powietrzne prądy w kosmosie zparowadziły pewną zagubioną kosmiczną płaszczkę nad naszą atmosferę. Ta, wpadając na pokruszony lód wykrwawiła się na śmierć. Krew kosmicznych płaszczek ma jak wiadomo właściwości utleniające i dlatego z wywalonych na orbitę kawałków debili, które nie wiadomo jak się tam znalazły powstały cząsteczki okysmoronu (oksy - tlen, moron - debil). Zaczęły one reagować z rozkruszonym lodem, a reakcja ta trwa do dziś. Gdy pewna partia rozkruszonego lodu połączy się z oksymoronem to powstanie śnieg (oksylód - śnieg). Śnieg odkłada się na naszej planecie w postaci śniegu, niekiedy jest on żółty, niekiedy nawet zielony (zielony śnieg występuje w okolicach czarnobyla). Teoria druga (teoria druga nie jest teorią, imbecyle) Halina, Zygfryd, Harry i Dziewczyna bez Szpary W tej teorii opowiem wam o mitycznych stworzeniach, które niegdyś zamieszkiwały ten świat, a część z nich zamieszkuje go nadal. Jedynymi stworzeniami, które przeżyły Wielki Katanaklizm są właśnie Halina, Zygfryd, Harry i Dziewczyna bez Szpary. Żyją one pośród nas. Powstały dawno temu poprzez zapłodnienie dwugłowej żyrafy grającej na ukulele, które został skradzione niejakiemu Kanciarzowi z Krakau. Ale co jest w nich takiego cudownego? Otóż Halina to nieprzeciętnie inteligentna owca, Zygfryd powiesił się na drzewie w Krzyżakach, Harry jest hiszpańskim ziemniakiem i przyjacielem kardynała Ximeneza (o poczynaniach Harrego możecie przeczytać w książce "Harry Patata y Caliz de Verguenza"), a dziewczyna bez szpary jest niezwykłym stworzeniem łażącym na czworaka. Nie umie chodzić inaczej gdyż wstydzi się pokazywać, że nie ma szpary między zębami (diastema). Imbecyle nazwyają te stworzenia dziwadłami, ale kto by się słuchał Imbecyli. Pierwszym człowiekiem, który miał styczność z tymi mitycznymi istotami był niejaki Ickhak Ciota. Jednak tuż po dokumentacji tych stworzeń zginął, gdyż wielbłąd nasrał mu do gęby cyjanowodorem (strae chińskie przysłowie mówi, że tam gdzie jest idiota, tam zawsze znajdzie się wielbłąd, który sra cyjanowodorem). Szczątków Ickhaka nie odnaleziono. Prawdopodobnie został przerobiony na kebab. Jak pewnie wiecie, Zygfryd kontroluje produkcję łomów snajperskich, a Halina robi ser i swetry. Harry Patata jest gwiazdą szołbiznesu, a Dziewczyna bez Szpary aktorem (tak, aktorem, wy imbecyle) ornop. Teoria trzecia Hałdy torfu, kontenery i łomy snajperskie Natknęliście się kiedyś w lesie na hałdę torfu albo kontener? Oczywiście, że tak. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, skąd to się tam wzięło. Otóż jest pewna teoria iż hałdy torfu oraz kontenery żyją. Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się. One ŻYJĄ. Każdy imbecyl powie, że hałdy torfu to są tylko ludzkie wymysły, a kontenery to normalne blaszane prostopadłościany. Łatwo obalić ich przekonania. Hałdy torfu da się dotknąć, a kontnery nie są prostopadłościanami, bo mają falistą teksturę. Tak więc... Dlaczego uważam, że one żyją? Otóż udowdnijmy najpierw, że każde stworzeni by żyć musi srać. Musi? No musi. Teza zachodzi c.b.d.o. A czy hałdy torfu i kontenery srają? Tak. Hałdy torfu wydalają tak zwane wielbłądy cyjanowodorowe (przez takiego wielbłąda zginął sławny Ickhak Ciota), a właściwie ich zalążki. Zalążki tych wielbłądów kiełkują i przekstałcają się albo w wielbłądy albo w PikaNigele Antara Cticaball. A czym srają kontenery. I tu jest bardzo ciekawa sprawa. Kontenery srają blaszanymi pałami. Z niektórych blaszanych pał robi się zabawki dla dorosłych Rzymian, a niektóre konwertuje się na format .crwbr. Format .crwbr odpowiada za poprawne stworzenie Crowbarara czyli tak zwanego łomu. Łomy dostarczane są później do Powieszony Zygfryd spółka z.o.o. (z ogromną odpowiedzialnością). Tam dodaje się do nich lunety snajperskie i tak powstają słynne łomy snajperskie. Ich celność wynosi nawet do 220% Kelvina prze litr na sekundę kwadratową pierwiastka z łyżwy Józefa Stalina. Teoria czwarta (krótka) Wena srena, czyli coś o lenistwie Słyszeliście nieraz, iż ludzie którzy coś piszą mawiają gdy czegoś nie piszą "nie mam weny, nie piszę". To nie prawda. Wena nie istnieje. Wena jest wymówką na lenistwo pisarzy i innych takich porąbanych. Wena jest tak naprawdę cząsteczką. Powinno zapisywać się ją WeNA czyli odwrócony neonek (neon - Ne, odwrócony neon - eN) Wolframu (W) alfa (A). Nie jest to cząsteczka szkodliwa dla naszego układu rozrodczego. Natomiast cząsteczka bardzo podobna do WeNA czyli WeNΒ (odwrócony neonek Wolframu beta) jest bardzo groźna dla naszego układu krwionośnego i możę powodować raka soli. Dlatego lepiej nie bawić się Weną. A w następnym numerze między innymi: Teoria skwarków i Zaginione Łyżwy Stalina Dziękuję za przeczytanie. Możecie już iść. Chcecie więcej? No dobrze powiem wam wierszyk. Biegnie smutna łania... Biegnie do jelenia... Nie chcę was wyganiać, ale do widzenia! mantakrwaw.png|Kosmiczna płaszczka wykrwawia się o lód (rycina z XXII wieku) synaj4.JPG|Wielbłąd cyjanowodorowy haldy.png|Hałdy torfu i kontener (rycina z kroniki Zygfryda Powieszonego) lniwkir.jpg|Wytłumaczmy coś sobie a propos Weny Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach